


After The Fight

by DarkArchangelofVengeance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, Honestly this story is beyond just friendly to Steve it completely takes his side, I am pro Steve to the very core of my soul, If you hate Steve I honestly think there's something wrong with you, Not really anti anyone just critical of certain choices, Pro Team Cap, Pro Team Captain America, Steve Rogers Defense Squad, Steve Rogers deserves better, Team Cap - Freeform, Team Captain America, steve rogers friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArchangelofVengeance/pseuds/DarkArchangelofVengeance
Summary: A brief look into what might have been going through Steve's mind after he dropped the shield and was getting out of Siberia with Bucky.





	After The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a brief look into what might have been going through Steve's head at the end of Civil War after he dropped the shield and was leaving Siberia with Bucky. Basically, this story is a response to all the idiot hardcore Tony stans who try to make Steve into some monster and twist all the facts about what actually happened in Civil War. It was inspired by something disgusting I saw posted by a Tony stan about how if you aren't pro Tony and on his side, you don't love your mother enough. I'm sorry, but I absolutely adore my mother. I love her so much and don't know what I would do without her. She and I both watched Civil War together recently and we were BOTH Team Cap. We thought Tony was extremely irrational the entire movie. About the Accords and about Bucky. I mean, really, blaming the brainwashed POW for the things Hydra made him do? Tony KNEW that Hydra had control of Bucky's mind. Steve told him and Tony's response was that he knew and he didn't care. That's the moment when I lost sympathy for Tony during the end fight in Civil War, when before I could feel sympathy for him even while still being on Steve and Bucky's side because he just saw his parents be killed on a tv screen. So, this story should show the events and what Steve did in Civil War hopefully a little more accurately than most stories that are constantly bashing him and Team Cap because there are too many miserable Tony stans on the internet who have nothing better to do than bash Steve.
> 
> Also, little disclaimer: I don't hate Tony Stark. I just think he can be really irrational and was especially so in Civil War. But if you are a hard core Tony stan who hates Steve and Team Cap and has no sympathy for them because you are irrational, get the hell off my fic. I don't want you here. This is a story for Team Cap. I didn't even include Tony in the tags to make sure I wouldn't have to deal with any of you, so get out of here. 
> 
> Also, I don't own any of these characters.

Steve Rogers carried Bucky Barnes out of Siberia, his best friend, the man who was like his brother’s arm slung over his shoulder as they walked, or more accurately, stumbled out of the underground building where Hydra kept the Winter Soldiers in Siberia. Bucky was barely conscious, and if Steve was being honest, he was fighting to stay awake, too. He had to keep fighting. He had to keep going, to put as much distance between them and Tony as possible.

Steve felt a pang of guilt leaving Tony there like that. After all, while he knew he hadn’t done as much damage to Tony as Tony had done to him and Bucky—while he and Bucky were enhanced, they could still be wounded and could still feel pain through the Kevlar of their suits that had never felt so thin before, Tony was protected by a powerful suit of armor. A suit Steve had disabled to stop the fighting.

The entire time, Steve only wanted to find an outcome where they all got out of there alive. He knew Tony was trying to kill Bucky with his bare hands. He could see by the look in his eyes that he wanted to do it slowly, that he wanted Bucky to suffer. He had never seen such rage in Tony’s eyes before. Honestly, it scared him. But what surprised him was that Tony thought that Steve would be capable of killing him. Steve had been fighting the whole time to make it stop. He specifically made sure to get Tony’s helmet off before he broke the arc reactor so he would be able to breathe when he disabled his suit, and yet Tony had lifted his hands up to cover his face, as if he thought Steve capable of killing him. He didn’t know where Tony had gotten such an idea. Perhaps he simply thought that Steve would stoop to that same level since Tony had tried to kill his best friend. Maybe he thought Steve was vengeful like that, but vengeance wasn’t something that came easily to Steve Rogers. The only time he’d ever truly desired it was when he thought Hydra had killed Bucky back during the war, when he’d become so consumed by grief that he was willing to fight until every member of Hydra was dead or captured.

But at his core, Steve Rogers was always the little guy from Brooklyn who didn’t want to kill anyone. He just didn’t like bullies. He didn’t care where they were from or who they were bullying. He would do anything he could to stop them, even before he was injected with the serum and bombarded with the vita rays made by Dr. Erskine to turn him into a super soldier.

Steve had dropped his shield when Tony made it clear he wanted him to. He felt like it was one of the few things he could do in this moment to apologize to him for what had happened, because even though Steve hadn’t started the fight, even though he hadn’t known Bucky was the one Hydra used to kill the Starks for sure, he still felt guilty. He had known that the Starks had been killed by Hydra, he just didn’t know how or why or when. The information had flashed briefly across a screen in Zola’s lair when he and Natasha were on the run from Hydra. He hadn’t known how to tell Tony. He hadn’t even known what to tell him. ‘Um, your parents were actually murdered by Hydra? Don’t know how or why, just thought you should know?’ He’d thought that would only hurt Tony, but perhaps finding out this way had only hurt Tony more in the long run, and for that, Steve was more sorry than he could describe in words. 

Steve felt sympathy for Tony, as the man seemed consumed with pain from the loss of his mother, and Steve knew all too well what it was like to lose one’s mother, but Bucky was not the one truly responsible for this. Hydra was. It was not Bucky’s fault they brainwashed him and took control of his mind for years, turning him into a monster that the boy from Brooklyn who Steve had met in an alley so many years ago never was and never should have been.

Steve couldn’t feel guilty for protecting Bucky. Tony was his friend, and he was sorry he hurt him. Bucky was his brother. Even when he had nothing, he had Bucky, and the truth was, he was closer with Bucky than he had ever been with Tony. How could Tony expect him to choose him over Bucky? He knew Tony would never choose him over Rhodey.

There was a part of Steve that wanted to get Bucky to safety and then go back to make sure Tony got out of here alright, but he couldn’t. He was running on fumes and if he went back, he would likely end up arrested just like the rest of his friends, friends he was going to do everything in his power to save. Besides, he knew Tony Stark well enough to know that even with a currently disabled suit the man would get out of here. Especially since Zemo had to get here somehow, and he was certain Tony would be able to steal his mode of transportation. Tony would be fine… Steve needed to worry about Bucky now, about getting him to safety, as far away as possible from the man who wanted to kill him for being no more than a puppet when Tony knew that it was Hydra pulling the strings.

He knew and he didn’t care. That was the one thing that kept Steve from being able to sympathize with Tony. For Steve knew what it was like to lose one’s mother, he knew what it was like to love someone and have them ripped from you… but he couldn’t imagine attacking someone who wasn’t responsible.

He imagined the situation in reverse, if it had been Tony’s friend Rhodey who’d been turned into a brainwashed assassin, if Rhodey was somehow responsible for killing Steve’s mother while under the influence of that brainwashing, even if it was impossible seeing as Steve’s mother died of tuberculosis in the early nineteen hundreds. He knew that he wouldn’t have reacted the way Tony did. Because it wouldn’t have been Rhodey’s fault, and as hurt as Steve would have been, he knew that to kill the brainwashed POW would be nothing more than more senseless violence, more innocent blood spilt. And Steve Rogers was not the type to spill innocent blood.


End file.
